


Durin's Day Traditions

by Cassidy_And_The_Company, missauburnleaf



Series: Collaboration with Cassidy_And_the_Company [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Ori, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Aromantic Dís, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cultural Differences, Cute Bilbo Baggins, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dwarves Love Gambling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Negative Dáin Ironfoot Portrayal, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Political Alliances, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome, Traditions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/pseuds/Cassidy_And_The_Company, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: It was almost one year to the day that the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place and it was due to this battle that the elf Tauriel, once the captain of King Thranduil's guard, the Royal Guard of the Woodland Realm, had fallen from grace because she had fallen in love with a dwarf: Kíli, Thorin Oakenshield's younger nephew. Then this dwarf informs her about certain Durin's Day traditions which are alien to her, yet she is also curious...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy_And_The_Company](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to my friend Cassidy_And_The_Company who came up with the idea for it and with whom I've discussed the plot bunnies.  
> Enjoy!

It was almost one year to the day that the Battle of the Five Armies had taken place - a battle that had changed so many fates, the fates of so many dwarves, elves, men and a hobbit.

It was due to this battle that the elf Tauriel, once the _captain_ of King Thranduil's guard, the Royal Guard of the Woodland Realm, had fallen from grace because she had fallen in love with a dwarf... And not some random dwarf; her _chosen one_ had been Kíli, the younger nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, the self-proclaimed King Under The Mountain.

However, Tauriel had only understood her feelings for the dwarf when she had come close to losing him after Bolg, this disgusting orc, had not only tried to kill her beloved but had also also tried to defile her, which had led to her marrying this dwarf right then and there, after the battle, on his sick bed, at least in dwarvish fashion (and it was still beyond her how Balin had produced a marriage contract that quickly out of thin air).

One month later, when Kíli's most serious injuries had been healed, they had married in the elvish fashion.

And Tauriel couldn't say that she would ever regret marrying this dwarf; being happy with her current position as a member of the Royal Guard of Erebor, being friends with the King's sister, the inofficial Queen Under the Mountain, the queen's new husband (who was also the King's lover - who would have guessed!) and her new sister-in-law, the girl from Laketown she had saved from the dragon fire (along with the girl's siblings or at least one sibling since the boy had foolishly jumped out of the boat to help his father and surprisingly all of them had survived), this sixteen-year-old girl who had somehow been coaxed into marrying Kíli's blond brother, the dwarf Fíli, heir to Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, despite her being almost still a child herself. And conveniently, the girl was already expecting another heir to the Line of Durin, proving that the union between dwarves and men could lead to offspring, whereas Tauriel's marriage to Kíli - an elf's marriage to a dwarf - was apparently cursed to be childless.

However, Tauriel didn't want to dwell on those dark thoughts since her beloved husband, Kíli, had just informed her about certain dwarvish traditions... Dwarvish traditons like the way how dwarves of the royal line (and their spouses) spend Durin's Day...

 


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tauriel stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and studied her reflection..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter... yay!

 

Tauriel stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and studied her reflection.

Her skin was perfect, like white marble or ivory, not one scar, not one hair marred her body, except for a few bruises from the previous day's training session with the new recruits for the Royal Guard of Erebor. Nevertheless, even those bruises would fade come tomorrow.

And then, there was her build: long limbs, small breasts, a slim waist and narrow hips. In fact, compared to the dwarrowdams' rather short and voluptuous forms she looked quite lanky.

Yes, she was different from her husband and her husband's people and therefore she didn't know if she should really participate in this Durin's Day _tradition._

"Tauriel? Are you ready?" her husband asked from the doorway, wearing a royal blue, velvet, fur-trimmed dressing gown, his unruly dark hair now longer than when she had first met him, sporting new braids which revealed his position as the King's ambassador as well as his marital status.

"I don't know, Kíli, I'm not sure about this," she sighed, lowering her gaze so that her silky, long red hair framed her face like a curtain, despite her own marriage braids and the dwarvish warrior braids which were only worn by members of the royal guard.

In an instant, Kíli was at her side, placing a warm and slightly calloused hand on her bare shoulder.

"I told you that there is nothing to worry about. We don't have to participate, we can just sit there and watch, enjoy the food and drink, " he reassured her, pressing a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.

Tauriel shuddered. "Just because I don't want to _engage_ , doesn't mean that you have to refrain from participating as well... It's your first Durin's Day in Erebor, as the King's heir, so you should definitely enjoy it... And you will enjoy it, I'm sure. But maybe..." she bit her lower lip before continuing, "Maybe I should just stay in our rooms tonight!"

Kíli placed his fingers below her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, I will not leave you here all alone and miserable. Either both of us go or both of us stay home. There is no other option," he declared.

Tauriel took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay, then I'll go with you! You can't stay away since you are the Prince of Erebor! People will think ill of you if you don't value your traditions... Especially after marrying me..." she explained.

Kíli smiled at her with this radiant, boyish smile of his. "How often do I have to tell you that I don't care what people think! I love you and nothing else matters!" he answered, then he raised himself on his tiptoes, placing his hands on her narrow waist and kissed her sweetly.

Tauriel couldn't help but responding in kind, burying her hands in his hair.

After they had separated, Kíli handed her the dressing gown lying on her four-poster bed, made from emerald green velvet and trimmed with a brown fur.

"Okay, let's go then!" Tauriel said after she had tied the rope around her waist, squaring her shoulders and jutting her chin forward.

"That's my elf!" Kíli chuckled, slipping into a pair of patent leather moccasins. Tauriel followed his example and together they left their rooms, walking hand in hand through the corridor that connected the royal apartments, down the stairs until they stood in front of the Great Hall.

Kíli knocked three times on the door, which was immediately opened by none other than Dwalin, who was King Thorin's private bodyguard.

"Well, laddie, I almost thought you and your wife wouldn't show up" he remarked, studying the elf with a raised eyebrow.

Kíli shrugged. "Well, we _are_ here, aren't we? It just took some time to groom ourselves properly for tonight since we want to look our best," he answered casually, flashing a radiant grin at the grumpy warrior.

Dwalin snorted. "Then you two probably better hurry... Everyone else is already here and your uncle is getting impatient," he informed the prince, ushering them in, closing and locking the door behind them.

When she entered the Great Hall, Tauriel couldn't believe her eyes.

The light was dim, the walls were decorated with precious looking tapestries, the fireplaces lit, the usually blank alcoves were stuffed with comfortable looking cushions and thick furs, folding screens were separatig several low couches to give at least an illusion of privacy, the long dining tables were placed at the walls, laden with fruit and meat and bread as well as with different jugs and carafes.

"Wow, that's awesome!" she whispered, totally overwehlmed.

Kíli giggled. "Of course it is since Mama and Bilbo were in charge of furnishing and decorating," he explained, before squeezing her hand. "Come on, Tauriel, let's go over to our folks!"

Tauriel nodded while Kíli led her over to the pedestal on which the King's and Queen's thrones stood and on which the royal family was gathered.

Tauriel couldn't help but suddenly feeling shy.

They were all there; King Thorin, wearing a royal blue brocade gown, trimmed with the same grey fur as Kíli's velvet one, Dís in a similar gown, yet trimmed with caramel-coloured fur, Bilbo in his colourful, patchwork dressing gown which had been sent to him from the Shire (along with a few other of his most cherished possessions, like his mother's crockery and cutlery, some books and his parents' portraits), Fíli, wearing an olive green dressing gown, trimmed with the same fur as his mother's, and even Sigrid with her protruding belly underneath her light blue velvet dressing gown with the cream-coloured fur trim.

Seeing her pregnant sister-in-law was like a stab to Tauriel's heart; the girl was already six months along and that after only seven months of marriage.

Tauriel wasn't jealous, though, the girl was too dear to her to envy her for her ability to get pregnant while Tauriel was obviously doomed to remain childless.

Honestly, if she hadn't married Kíli, if she had continued with her life in Mirkwood as the Captain of King Thranduil's Guard, she would have most likely remained childless as well, yet Kíli had showed her a completely new way of living, of more opportunities than just being stuck in the woods, catering to an ill-tempered king's whims... She had found love, a home, a family, and now she wished for a child, a child with maybe her red hair and Kíli's brown eyes, or with Kíli's dark hair and her green eyes...

"Kíli, Tauriel, we're glad you're finally here... You know that we couldn't start until everyone of the invited guests are present and you two happened to be the last," Thorin greeted them, holding a silver goblet in his hands like the rest of his family.

"Sorry, Uncle, it's like I already explained to Dwalin... Grooming took more time than usual since we wanted to look our best today, you know, to not embarass you and Mama," Kíli answered, presenting his uncle with his typical smile to apparently appease him.

"It's okay, inùdoy, your uncle is just getting impatient for the _fun_ to begin," Dís answered with an ambiguous tone in her voice, taking a sip from her goblet and casually running a hand through her tailbone-long, dark waves, adorned with several braids and beads.

Thorin scowled. "I'm not impatient, namadith, I just don't want to give Daín another reason to complain about me not honouring our traditions, like marrying my family off to representatives of other races," he growled.

Dís snorted. "Ach, Daín is just jealous that a hobbit gets to put his cock into me whereas he doesn't," she said, which made Tauriel and Sigrid gasp and Bilbo squeak. "Dís! That's not appropriate language for a lady to use!" he hissed.

Dís shrugged. "But it's true, isn't it? Ugh, I don't even want to think about him approaching me tonight with his blunt efforts of seduction..."

She shuddered visibly.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Well, I just advise you to stay away from him, then. Politically, it would not be a good move if I had to cut off his tongue or hands for molesting my sister," he declared, then gesturing towards the table which was placed between the thrones on the pedestal. "Kíli, Tauriel, help yourselves to a drink since I want to let the celebrations begin!"

Tauriel smiled nervously at her uncle-in-law. "Thank you, Thorin! It was not our intention to make everyone wait!"

Then she took her husband's hand and led him over to the table. If she wanted to get through the evening, she would have to calm her nerves with some strong, red wine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:  
> inùdoy - son  
> namadith - little sister


	3. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tauriel couldn't believe her eyes when not only her family but also all of the other guests stood there, stark naked in the Great Hall..." - The orgy is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay!

 

After Tauriel had poured herself a goblet of wine and Kíli himself a tankard of ale (he never drank wine, not even when they visisted Mirkwood on diplomatic missions, rather preferring water then since ale was not available), Thorin raised a toast, welcoming all of their kith and kin, thanking his family, friends and allies and then officially started this year's Durin's Day celebrations by emptying his goblet in one gulp and all the others followed his example.

Afterwards, they placed their goblets either on the tables or on the floor before shedding their dressing gowns.

Tauriel couldn't believe her eyes when not only her family but also all of the other guests stood there, stark naked in the Great Hall... well, everyone except her.

"Erm, 'ibinê, you should put on your birthday suit as well," Dís simply commented and Tauriel couldn't help but notice her mother-in-law's full and ample breasts, the slight swelling of her lower belly, and she knew.

"You're pregnant!" she whispered and Dís's eyes widened. Fortunately, Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, Bilbo and Sigrid were occupied with helping themselves to some of the delicacies spread out on the table, so they didn't hear.

"How do you know?" Dís asked in a low voice.

Tauriel shook her head. "I _don't_ know, I just _assumed_ ," she answered and Dís took a deep breath.

"Well, you are right. I _am_ pregnant. Yet this was not my intention, to get pregnant, I mean. I'm old, you know, dwarrowdams my age prepare for becoming grandmothers, not mothers. By Mahal, I'll _be_ a grandmother in a couple of months! However, it somehow happened, it's a miracle, but a fragile miracle. I don't know if I will be able to carry it to term - there is a high risk for me to lose it, according to Óin. Therefore, nobody should know, at least for now, not my brother, who would be delighted about another heir, not my sons, who always wished for a younger sibling, preferably a sister, and not my husband whose heart's desire is a child of his own, understood?" Dís explained and Tauriel nodded, feeling another stab to her heart. Apparently, everyone could get pregnant, except her.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me!" Tauriel nevertheless declared, lowering her gaze.

Dís smiled while placing her fingers underneath Tauriel's chin, gently forcing her to look into her mother-in-law's light blue eyes. "Thank you, you are a good lass, Tauriel, I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on you. The way you took care of my little wolf..."

She was interrupted, though, as their family came back from the table.

"Are you two not going to eat..." Kíli started, carrying a plate full of a little bit of everything, but he frowned when looking at his wife.

"Tauriel, you have to get rid of your dressing gown!" he stated before passing his plate to his brother, then loosing the rope around his wife's waist, removing the piece of clothing from her body.

Tauriel gasped when the item fell to the ground, revealing her naked body to everyone in the room.

"Oh, no need to be shy, you look gorgeous, amrâlime!" Kíli declared before taking back his plate from Fíli, when Tauriel tried to cover her breasts and private parts.

"He's right, you really do, better than me, actually, since I look like a fattened pig!" Sigrid agreed, putting a meat ball into her mouth.

"But you are pregnant!" Tauriel immediately replied.

Sigrid just shrugged and sighed while placing a hand on her swollen belly. "I know, though I can't still believe it! A moment ago, I was just a bargeman's daughter who never intended to get married since her only joy in life was to take care of her widowed father and younger, motherless siblings, the next I'm a princess and engaged to a dwarf prince, and the blink of an eye later, I'm married and pregnant!" she confessed, selecting a cherry tomatoe from her plate, popping it into her mouth.

"Are you not happy?" Tauriel asked, scowling.

Kíli chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sigrid's waist. "Of course, she is happy! Everyone being married to my brother and expecting a child would be happy!"

Sigrid smiled nervously, until Fíli placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "It's okay, I already told you, today everyone can be with anyone, as long as both consent..." he said, searching her gaze.

Sigrid took a deep breath, than nodded. "I know... It's just so different from what I've been taught my whole life!" she answered.

"I understand! It's the same for me," Tauriel added and shared a glance with her sister-in-law.

"But you two are okay with this?" Kíli probed, looking between Sigrid and Tauriel.

The females shared another glance before nodding simultaneously.

"Yes!" Sigrid answered firmly.

"For Mahal's sake, Bilbo! You don't have to cling to me as if you are about to be eaten by orcs! Today, you are free to find pleasure wherever you want to, not only in our _marriage_ bed!" Dís hissed at her husband who apparently stayed too close to her for her liking, while she was helping herself to some of the delicacies spread out on the table.

"But I don't want to find pleasure anywhere else, I'm happy with you and Thorin," the hobbit answered, sounding a little annoyed himself, until the King Under the Mountain put his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Come now, Bilbo, leave Dís be, she just wants to enjoy herself tonight," he explained, leading the hobbit over to one of the alcoves.

Fíli frowned. "Do you think this political marriage between Bilbo and our mother was one of uncle's wisest decisions?" he wondered.

Kíli shrugged. "As long as mama is happy and the marriage works... I just hope that Bilbo hasn't developped any deeper feelings for our mother since then she will defintely break his heart at some point," Kíli mused.

Tauriel, however, disagreed. "Oh, I think there is more to your mother's and Bilbo's relationship than just the political bond," she revealed without really exposing Dís's secret.

"What do you mean?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel shrugged, remembering her promise to remain silent about the dwarrowdam's pregnancy.

"It's just my intuition..." she omniously answered.

Kíli let go of Sigrid, putting his hands on Tauriel's waist from behind instead. "Oh yeah? Does that mean we are finally privy to some elvish prediction of the future?" he remarked, kissing her between her shoulderblades.

Involuntarily, Tauriel shuddered and Kíli giggled.

"Well, I'm bored and want to walk around a little... Anyone care to join me?" Fíli inquired.

Sigrid sighed, shaking her head. "No, the baby is too active tonight, I'm afraid. I think I will just recline on one of the couches," she explained, rubbing her belly (and Tauriel could definitely see the child in her tummy moving, immediately wondering what it might feel like, having a baby growing in your womb).

Kíli's eyes widened. "May I?" he asked, extending his hand towards his sister-in-law's belly.

Sigrid smiled. "Of course..."

Kíli didn't need to be told twice, placing his hands on the girls stomach, looking comletely stunned.

"He's kicking... Hi, little one, I'm your uncle Kíli," Tauriel's husband whispered, awestruck, while Fíli threw his head back, laughing.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Feeling the new life inside her," he answered, placing his own hands on his wife's expanded middle.

Tauriel felt sick.

"Excuse me, I'll get some more wine," she remarked before retreating to the table.

It hurt.

It hurt seeing Kíli so excited about his brother's wife's pregnancy while his own wife was apparently incapable of getting pregnant.

However, focussing on the positive side, she was at least able to drink the strong, delicious wine whereas Sigrid wasn't, so she refilled her goblet to the brim with the blood-red liquid.

"Don't worry, someday you will be carrying Kíli's child and he will be absolutely delighted about it," someone whispered into her ear and when Tauriel turned around, she could see that it was her brother-in-law.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "You think so?", while taking a sip from her goblet.

Fíli shrugged. "Why not?"

Tauriel snorted. "Because my people can get pregnant at will - normally they just have to wish for a child when lying together... I've wished for a child whenever being intimate with Kíli for almost a year now and nothing has happened!"

Fíli presented her with a fond smile. "But Kíli is a dwarf, not an elf, maybe that's the reason for it not working according to your people's laws... Give it some time!", he advised, refilling his own goblet with some mead.

They fell silent, just listening to the merry tunes played by some musicians, drinking together, until Fíli finally cleared his throat.

"My offer still stands... I want to walk around a little, watch the others, see what they are up to... And since our spouses seem to be busy... Care to join me?" he inquired.

Tauriel's gaze followed where his eyes indicated.

Sigrid and Kíli had reclined on one of the couches, talking and laughing and eating while he was touching her protruding belly occasionally and Tauriel felt another stab to her heart. Kíli, obviously, wished for a child as much as she did, yet, somehow, the Valar had decided to not bless them, unlike her sister- and mother-in-law.

"Yes, I'd like to get an idea of what this day means to you and your kin!" she replied, accepting Fíli's proffered arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:  
> ‘ibinê - my gem  
> amrâlimê – my love
> 
> Please share your thoughts and ideas on this with me!


	4. Participation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking around the Great Hall, Tauriel couldn't say whether she was surprised or relieved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still no smut, but the prelude for it.  
> Enjoy!

While walking around the Great Hall, Tauriel couldn't say whether she was surprised or relieved.

Most dwarves were simply enjoying their food and drink and talking to each other, not engaging in any kind of sexual activity (well, if you didn't count the casual touches and longing gazes).

"You alright? You seem to be rather tense," Fíli said, placing his hand on her lower back. Tauriel startled.

Immediately, her brother-in-law removed his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything with it, I swear," he reassured her.

Tauriel smiled at him.

"I know... Yet this is all so strange for me," she confessed and Fili reciprocated her smile.

"I can imagine that... But let me tell you a secret... This is the first time Kíli and I participate in the celebrations... In Ered Luin, there was no feast like this, though they celebrated Durin's Day according to the traditions in the Iron Hills... I vaguely remember travelling with mama and uncle to visit their cousin Daín when I was really young... But I must confess that I somehow ruined the celebrations for them," he reminisced.

Tauriel lifted an eyebrow. "How come?"

Fíli chuckeled so that some lines at the corners of his eyes became visible.

"Well, they left me in the care of some young, pregnant dwarrowdam... And since I was a little bit afraid that mama and uncle had planned to abandon me there, I got really upset, cried and threw up and everything, so the dwarrowdam brought me to uncle... I remember that he explained to me that mama was busy at the moment but would tend to me as soon as she could, yet I wouldn't stop crying and uncle got kicked out since my 'wailing was killing the mood for everyone', as they explained to him... I think, that was the last time that mama and uncle went to the Iron Hills... However, ten months later, Kíli was born... So, I think there was no need to take part in another Durin's Day Celebration - they got their heir and their spare," he recounted.

Tauriel frowned. "So, Kíli was conceived during the celebrations..." she considered aloud since she knew that a dwarvish pregnancy lasted ten moons, not twelve, like an elf's.

Fíli shrugged. "Yeah, of course... Since mama wasn't married or didn't even have a one and the line of Durin needed heirs, she and uncle relied on the initial purpose of the Durin's Day tradition - to ensure that there would be some more offspring, even for unmarried dwarrowdams or married couples with fertility issues" he explained.

Tauriel nodded. Considering that only one-third of all dwarves were female and that not even all of them wanted to get married, it made sense.

Meanwhile, more and more dwarves reclined on the couches, some of them all by themselves, looking around, others in pairs, some even in threes.

"Aren't you hungry?" Fíli suddenly asked.

"Oh, erm, well, yes, I guess," Tauriel answered, taken by surprise.

Fíli gave her a loopsided grin. "Awesome! So, let's get something to eat - I'm starving!" he revealed and Tauriel wanted to ask why he didn't pick some food together with the rest of the family, but since she hadn't either, she thought this question might be plain stupid.

So she just followed her brother-in-law to one of the tables where they first refilled their goblets, then each of them took a plate and filled it with diverse delicacies. Afterwards they walked over to an alcove from which they could overlook the whole hall.

Fíli chuckled when she bit into a fried chicken wing with relish.

"I'm still not over the fact that you eat meat - when we stayed at Rivendell, the elves there only seemed to feed themselves and their guests with green food," he said before taking a bite from a sausage.

Tauriel shrugged.

"Well, I'm a woodelf and woodelves tend to feed themselves with all the things the forest provides, like berries, mushrooms and game - which consists of meat," she replied, taking another bite from the chicken wing. If she was honest, she would have preferred some fried duck, yet the dwarves seemed to like the livestock trade better than going hunting.

For a while, she and Fíli sat in companionable silence, eating and drinking, until Tauriel spotted something interesting.

"Isn't that your mother?" she asked her brother-in-law a little bit shocked, yet being absolutely sure that the dwarrowdam in question was Dís, while involuntarily grabbing his arm.

Fíli followed her ganze, then snorted. "Yes, that's our amad... However I wouldn't have guessed that she liked Nori and Bofur  _ that _ much!"

Tauriel still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Please don't tell me she intends to... With _both_?"

Fíli shrugged. "Why not? Since there are twice as much dwarrows than dwarrowdams, sometimes the males of our people have to _share,_ " he commented.

Tauriel took a few deep breaths while trying to get accustomed to the thought.

"Sounds... exhausting," she finally remarked.

Fíli studied her. "What sounds exhausting? To share or being shared?" he probed.

Tauriel bit her lower lip and shook her head lowering her gaze. "I don't know... Maybe both?"

Fíli smiled. "I think you are right. However, since it is only for one night, I believe it's manageable," he remarked before turning his attention towards the food on his plate again.

Tauriel followed his example, yet not without letting her gaze wander around the Great Hall.

It appeared that more and more dwarves had finished eating and were now focussing on the other part of the celebration.

"Do you intend to participate in... you know what," she suddenly asked Fíli.

"Maybe. That depends," he answered while sopping up thick, dark gravy with some bread crust.

"Depends on what?" Tauriel probed.

Fíli gave her the dimples. "Depends whether she is offering and what she is offering," he answered flirtatiously.

Tauriel gasped. Did he just imply... Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. Fíli seemed to sense her tension, so he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tauriel, I didn't mean to hit on you or something. It's just that you asked and I wanted to be honest, okay? I _really_ find you very attractive and today is the only day that I can allow myself to toy with the thought of acting upon my feelings... Kíli is my little brother and I love him more than life. So, thinking about you in any other way than simply as my sister-in-law is wrong - except for today. But clearly you are not interested, so forget that I said anything," he replied, sounding disappointed.

Tauriel felt bad for her brother-in-law. If she was honest, she found him attractive as well, and witty and caring. Yet he was Kíli's brother and part of her family and therefore she couldn't consider him in any other way than her brother-in-law.

Not to mention that coupling with someone who was not your life partner was against her people's customs.

So no, she definitely wouldn't participate, just watch...

Involuntarily, her gaze wandered first into the direction of her mother-in-law and her two lovers for this evening, Nori and Bofur; the three of them were just a heap of entangled limps and naked flesh and Tauriel immediately averted her eyes, fearing that she would never get this picture of Dís out of her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very much appreciated!


	5. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After they had finished eating, they got rid of their empty plates, refilled their goblets and decided to go back to the platform where their family had initially gathered when the feast began..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I've already finished the next chapter of this story... Enjoy!

After they had finished eating, they got rid of their empty plates, refilled their goblets and decided to go back to the platform where their family had initially gathered when the feast began.

On their way, they passed Dís and her two lovers and Tauriel couldn't prevent herself from taking a peak.

Bofur was lying on his back on one of the couches with Dís straddling him, leaning forward so that her erect nipples were touching his upper body, their hands with the entwined fingers placed left and right next to his head.

"It's been far too long, " he murmured contendly when she started moving in a slow rhythm.

"I know," was her reply before capturing his lips with hers.

At some point, Nori knelt down behind her, grabbing her hips with one hand, stilling her movements before slightly tilting up her backside. He let his other hand run down her back, from between her shoulder blades to the curve of her hip, asking, "Are you ready for this?"

Dís nodded, whispering "Yes,", then Nori took hold of his hard member, pushing inside the dwarrowdam, right at the same place where Bofur's cock was already disappearing inside her body, sliding along the other male's penis.

All three moaned loudly when he was fully seated.

Tauriel was shocked, grabbing Fíli's biceps with a vice-like grip, pointing towards her mother-in-law and the two dwarves from Thorin's company.

"Fíli! What is your mother doing? Is this physically even possible?" she asked.

Fíli shrugged, blushing slightly. "I think our amad is having some fun... And as you can see, it _is_ possible - _if_ you are into that... Though I'd rather not watch this... She is my amad and I don't want to see her like that," he admitted, taking Tauriel's hand into his, dragging her along.

Tauriel, still shellshocked, just followed his lead until they arrived at the pedestal.

Bilbo was lounging on the Queen's throne, an empty plate at his feet on the floor while he was clinging to a jug of Dorwinion wine; with regard to his unfocussed gaze and pink cheeks, he was already drunk.

"Bilbo, where is everyone?" Fíli asked the hobbit, placing his goblet on the small table next to the throne, Tauriel following his example.

Bilbo shrugged, taking a a swig from his jug. "Off, having fun, I s'pose," he answered, attempting to take another swig, but Fíli snatched the jug away from him.

"I think you've had enough, Bilbo. If you are thirsty, you can drink some water," he ordered sternly.

Bilbo pouted at him. "That's unfair. Everyone is allowed to have fun, except for me!" he claimed and Fíli sighed.

"Why do you think you are not allowed to have fun, Bilbo?" he asked.

Bilbo giggled. "Do you have dementia? You just took away the fun from me," he answered, trying to grab the jug Fíli had taken from him and almost falling from the throne in the attempt.

"Whoah, careful, you don't want to make mama a widow only a couple months after her wedding," Fíli said, preventing the hobbit from tumbling down.

Bilbo shrugged.

"I don't think she would care. Have you seen her tonight? She is quite the vixen, isn't she? Sensual and passionate and wanton... She's never been like this when being with me," he explained, sounding sad.

Fíli sighed. "Okay, now I am convinced that you had definitely too much to drink... Sharing all this intimate details about amad and you with me," he remarked, before turning towards Tauriel.

"Please, fetch him some water!" he requested, handing the jug to her as well.

Tauriel nodded, rushing off towards the table, exchanging the almost empty jug of wine for an almost full jug of water and a clean cup.

When she came back to the pedestal, she could see that Fíli had meanwhile helped Bilbo into his dressing gown and helped him to recline on an unoccupied couch.

Together, they assisted Bilbo with drinking a cup of water, placing jug and cup on the floor next to him, then leaving him so that he could sleep it off.

"Shall we look for the others?" Fíli asked.

Tauriel shrugged. "Why not? Let's just hope that they are not in the same state as Bilbo," she joked feebly.

As it turned out, they weren't.

Thorin had retreated to one of the nearest alcoves, together with Dwalin and Daín, a tankard of ale next to each of them, all three smoking their pipes and playing cards.

They looked up when Tauriel and Fíli approached them.

"Pray tell, lad, where is your gorgeous amad?" Daín asked.

Fíli smirked at him. "I fear she is really busy at the moment," he answered cheekily.

Daín snorted. "Well, at some point she will have to come back here, if only for the ritual cleansing after copulation. Then it will be _my_ turn," he claimed.

As a reaction, Dwalin growled threateningly while Thorin just raised an eyebrow. "I've already told you, cousin, that Dís is _not_ interested in engaging in any sort of sexual activity with you," he said calmly but firmly.

Daín laughed. "That's what you say... Why do I get the impression that you just want to have her all to yourself? You are worse than the most jealous husband I have ever come across..." he remarked.

"What exactly are you implying?" Dwalin asked sharply, scowling.

Daín held up his hands in defense. "Nothing, nothing... Let's just continue with our game of cards!" he replied.

Thorin, however, focussed his gaze on Fíli.

"How's Bilbo?" he wanted to know.

Fíli sighed. "Totally wasted, I'm afraid. But Tauriel and I took care of him and he is sleeping now, so don't worry," he answered and Thorin nodded before turning back to the card game with his cousins.

"Let's go find Kíli and Sigrid," Fíli suggested, taking Tauriel's hand again, leading her over to the arrangement of couches and folding screens.

It didn't take them long until they stumbled upon their respective spouses.

Sigrid and Kíli were still occupying the couch they had reclined on earlier, however, they were no longer enjoying their food and drink but rather each other.

"Fíli never takes me like this," Sigrid breathed in between soft moans while kneeling on the seat of the couch, her arms and forehead leaning on the couch's backrest, Kíli kneeling behind her, one of his hands between her spread legs, definitely stimulating her pearl of pleasure, while his other hand was caressing her swollen belly.

"Funny, Tauriel would never let me take her like this," he snorted, breathing heavily.

It was true.

He had suggested this position several times (even showing her some pictures in a book dealing with carnal pleasures), yet she had always refused it since to her it appeared to be degrading for the female (at least the way it was depicted in the book, with the female on all fours while the male was penetrating her from behind).

The way Kíli and Sigrid were doing it, however, looked more sensual, if Tauriel was honest.

Fíli squeezed her hand. "You okay with watching them like this?" he wanted to know.

Tauriel smiled at her brother-in-law and his concern for her.

"Yes, yes, it's okay for me. I knew what tonight would entail and I encouraged Kíli to not hold back for my sake... And to be honest, I rather like to see him with Sigrid instead of one of the young dwarrowdams who still hope he would divorce me for one of them," she confessed.

Fíli nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean... I hope it doesn't sound kinky, yet I'm also rather glad to see Sigrid with my little brother instead of one of the dwarrows who would only use her for their own pleasure, for later being able to brag about bedding a daughter of man... especially since she s carrying my child" he mused, frowning suddenly.

Tauriel felt sorry for her brother-in-law, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Come on, let's find an unoccupied couch and sit down," she suggested.

Fíli took her hand that was still caressing his cheek, pressing a light kiss on its back, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

"Yeah, good idea," he just said, leading her over to one of the couches nearest Sígrid's and Kíli's one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts with me!


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Tauriel and Fíli were seated, they noticed that they had forgotten their goblets on the pedestal when they had helped the drunken Bilbo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a glass of Moselle wine... (Yes, I'm on holiday.)  
> NSFW!

When Tauriel and Fíli were seated, they noticed that they had forgotten their goblets on the pedestal when they had helped the drunken Bilbo.

"I'll fetch them for us - you just stay here and relax," Fíli declared and stood up, almost colliding with Ori who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"By Mahal... Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Fíli said, pressing his right hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Fíli, I didn't want to startle you, yet I noticed that you two forgot your goblets on the table next to the queen's throne and I just wanted to bring them to you," the young and gentle dwarf explained, presenting them two golden goblets, only used by members of the royal family and decorated with precious stones or minerals.

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you, Ori, that is really considerate of you," she said taking her goblet (the one with green amber) from him and Fíli followed her example (yet his was adorned with tiger eye, clearly distinguishable from Kíli's, which was ornated with black obsidian, or from one of the others, like Sigrid's, embellished with mother of pearl, or Bilbo's, with pure quartz, or Dís's, with ruby, or even Thorin's, with sapphire - her mother-in-law and uncle-in-law had even revealed to their new family members that their dead brother's goblet would have displayed emerald, their deceased mother's amethyst and their lost father's diamond while looking really sad and maybe unconsciously but immediately seeking physical closeness, resulting in Dís burying her face in her living brother's chest while he was wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, a rather intimate moment Tauriel had almost felt uncomfortable to witness).

"Yeah, Ori, you are the best!" Fíli said, winking at him, which made Ori blush and which Tauriel found rather interesting.

The young dwarf cleared his throat while even blushing a darker shade of pink. "Well, I don't want to impose on you any further, so I'll probably better go back to Dori - he might be wondering where I am... I told him that I wanted to talk to Bilbo and since Bilbo is fast asleep..."

He turned on his heel, getting ready to leave, yet Fíli grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no, don't go, the more the merrier," he remarked, wrapping an arm around Ori's - for a dwarf - rather slim shoulders and this time winking at Tauriel.

Ori's blush turned crimson.

"If- if you really insi-sist... And if- if the l-lady is alright with-with it..." he stuttered and Tauriel noticed that he felt rather uncomfortable.

She took pity on... her _friend_. Yes, if she was honest, Ori had become a good friend, never tiring of her asking questions about dwarf culture, lending her books and telling her stories...

"Ori, please sit down," she finally said, patting the couch's seat next to her.

Ori avoided looking into her eyes, but nodded and did as he was told, and Fíli sat down on Tauriel's other side.

For a while they were just sitting there watching the others in the hall (though the folding screens between the couches definitely limited the view, contrary to the seats in the alcove they had previously occupied) and involuntarily listening to Sigrid and Kíli having _fun,_ especially Sigrid; she was rather loud. Tauriel knew she wasn't quiet in bed either (Kíli often joked he was glad the walls of their chambers were made from stone or else the whole mountain could hear how much she enjoyed being with her husband), yet Tauriel was sure that Sigrid was even louder.

Of course, the sounds affected her and when she snuck a peak at her brother-in-law, she could see that he was growing hard.

Tauriel bit her lower lip and pressed her thighs together, yet this made her _condition_ even worse.

She couldn't deny the fact that she was aroused - as was Fíli.

Being bold from all the Dorwinion wine she had drunk, she gestured towards the blond's hard member, asking, "Do you need a hand with this?"

Fíli's eyes widened. "You mean you would...?"

Tauriel smiled shyly, averting her gaze.

"Yes, I'd like to touch you there..." she confessed.

Fíli took her hand into his, first pressing a kiss to its back, then placing it on his stiff cock; if Tauriel was honest, it didn't feel that different from touching Kíli since the brothers seemed to be about the same size (though Tauriel estimated that Fíli's penis was a little bit shorter, yet thicker).

To her surprise, he didn't remove his hand, guiding her, showing her how he liked being touched (something Kíli had never done, always surrendering himself completely to her ministrations).

However, being led like this, she could focus her attention on the emotions displayed on Fíli's face.

His features seemed to relax immediately, his eyes fluttering shut so that his long, golden eyelashes touched his cheekbones, which started to turn pink.

Tauriel had to admit that he was quite handsome like this, in his own way, though not as pretty as Kíli.

Soon, his heavy breathing turned into quiet moaning and he sped up the movements of their joined hands, slightly thrusting his hips. Then, suddenly, Fíli pressed her hand in a vice-like grip around his member before she could feel him jerking and spilling a copious amount of hot, sticky seed over both their hands.

Afterwards, his whole body went limp and he opened his eyes again.

"Thank you," he breathed, smiling affectionately at her.

Tauriel recipocrated the smile. "You're welcome," she answered before frowning at the mess they had made.

Fíli seemed to understand her predicament.

"I'll get something to clean us up," he said softly but was interrupted by Ori.

"Oh, let me do this, please!" the young darf offered, jumping up from the couch and disappearing behind the folding screen.

"The lad is worth his weight in gold," Fíli remarked, removing Tauriel's hand from his softening member, yet not letting go of her, and Tauriel nodded. She was too overhwelmed with feeling smug about making her husband's brother come and still being rather horny herself.

Soon, Ori returned with a bucket of water, a cloth and some soap.

"There you are..." he said, placing the bucket on the couch, next to Tauriel, handing cloth and soap to Fíli (and Tauriel could see that Ori was also _very_ aroused).

"Thanks, Ori," Fíli commented, winking at the young dwarrow yet again.

"Oh, you're welcome," Ori answered, blushing and sitting down, yet still watching Fíli and Tauriel with a curious expression and she couldn't decide whether she found his stare arousing or unnerving.

Fíli, however, slid down from the couch while still clasping her soiled hand, kneeling at Tauriel's feet, handing her the soap before dipping the cloth into the bucket, wringing it out, then starting to clean away his semen from their conjoined hands, repeating the action until Tauriel's hand felt less sticky.

Then he let go of her, wiping her palm, hesitating a moment before asking, "Do you want to use the soap? I'm not Kíli, so maybe you find it disgusting, having my scent on you?"

Tauriel considered his proposal. Then she decided that it wouldn't bother her for the time being.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she answered, smiling, and it was true. She didn't mind.

Fíli nodded, throwing the cloth into the bucket, taking the soap from her and placing it next to the bucket.

Then he placed his hands on her thighs, remarking, "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Tauriel chuckled, placing a hand over her eyes and shaking her head. "No, I'm not, I'm just an ordinay silvan elf," she commented.

"No, you are so much more. Remember how you killed all those orcs and healed Kíli in Laketown? I was so thankful, I still am! So, would you let me do something for you?" he requested, letting his hands wander to the insides of her thighs.

Tauriel removed her hand from her eyes so that she could look at him.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know.

FÍli added some pressure to his grip, gently spreading her legs and Tauriel felt herself blush. She had an idea what he was implying, yet she wasn't sure if he really wanted to...

"I want to give you pleasure with my mouth. Sigrid won't let me do it to her and Kíli says you really like it, so if it's okay with you, I would like to," he explained.

Tauriel took a deep breath.

It was true.

She really liked it when Kíli used his mouth on her down there. But this was something very intimate, so should she allow Fíli to do it?

Yet she was still very aroused, could still feel the throbbing between her legs...

"Yes," she breathed, no longer resisting the pressure of Fíli's hands, allowing him to spread her thighs, placing them on his shoulders.

His hot breath was ghosting over her wet folds, then she could feel his tongue _down there_ and let out a soft moan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are very much appreciated :)


	7. Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It felt too good, yet Tauriel had to admit that his technique was not so different from Kìli's..." - Fíli gives Tauriel head and then something else happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!  
> 

At first, Fíli was just licking over her mound and outer folds before spreading her open and she could feel his tongue all the way from her entrance to the tip of her clit before he slightly sucked on the nub, making her gasp.

It felt too good, yet Tauriel had to admit that his technique was not so different from Kìli's - until Fíli did something that Kíli never did: he gently pushed his tongue inside of her.

Involuntarily, Tauriel cried out, burying one of her hands in Fíli's golden locks while she was grabbing the couch's cover with her other... Until she felt someone taking her hand into his: Ori.

Tauriel looked at the ginger-haired dwarf with wide eyes and he smiled shyly at her, asking, "Is this okay?"

Tauriel nooded, breathing heavily, not being able to speak, barely being able to think because the way Fíli's tongue was caressing her inner walls felt _too_ damn good, especially, when he used one of his hands to take care of her pearl of pleasure.

Tauriel could hear herself moaning loudly while she kept writhing on the couch, slightly thrusting her hips upwards.

Then Fíli withdrew his tongue from her entrance and removed his thumb from her clit, pressing soft kisses to the insides of her thighs.

"Please, don't stop," she panted, trying to guide his head back to the place she _really_ wanted him to be right now.

Fíli chuckled, rubbing his bearded cheek over the soft and sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh.

"I know that you haven't peaked... I just wanted to give you a break before..."

He didn't finish his sentence but let his tongue run over her folds a few times, making her gasp, before spreading her open again, flicking his tongue over her clit und pushing first one, then two of his fingers inside of her, almost immediately finding that sweet spot that made her tremble and cry out.

Tauriel could feel the familiar pressure building up inside her lower belly; she wouldn't last long.

Tightening the grip on his hair, pulling slightly, writhing, she succumbed completely to Fíli's ministrations until a very intense orgasm hit her and she almost blacked out in ecstasy.

It took a her a while to recover, her body covered in sweat, panting, trembling and twitching with aftershocks, especially when Fíli still flicked his tongue lazily over her pearl from time to time, all the while looking up at her, smiling smugly.

Her hand was still pulling his hair and she loosened her grip, afraid to have hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Fíli gently sucked at her clit one last time, before resting his chin on her thigh, frowning.

"What for?" he asked.

"For... for pulling your hair... didn't want to hurt you," she answered, still catching her breath.

Fíli grinned from ear to ear, giving her the dimples. "You didn't hurt me, not really, at least. I kind of liked it. And watching you come so hard was worth the pain, anyway... I've always thought that Sigrid looks pretty when she comes... But you are amazingly beautiful!" he remarked and Tauriel felt her already warm cheeks growing hotter.

"Stop flattering me," she chuckled, still slightly out of breath.

"Oh, but I think Fíli is absolutely right: you look so beautiful," Ori supported Fíli's statement.

Tauriel squeezed his hand, smiling at the young dwarf. "Thank you," she said honestly.

Ori reciprocated the smile, handing her the goblet she had placed on the small side table before using her hand to give Fíli pleasure. "Here, you look a little bit dehydrated," he commented, gesturing towards the sweat cooling between her breasts and on her stomach.

"Thank you!", Tauriel answered, taking a big gulp of the Dorwinion while Ori handed Fíli his drink, yet the blond dwarf shook his head.

"No, I want to savour her taste a little bit longer... She tastes wonderful, like wild honey and wild strawberries and fresh cream... You should have a taste of her as well, Ori," Fíli suggested, licking his lips.

Ori's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, I-I don't think the l-lady would want m-me to..." he stuttered, shaking his head.

Tauriel, however, feeling relaxed from her recent orgasm and bold due to the wine she had drunk, squeezed Ori's hand and bit her lower lip before declaring, "You're wrong, Ori, I really would want you to kiss me _there_!"

Ori gasped. "But... but I'm not like your husband... or his brother... Even the dwarrowdams make fun of me...", he babbled, avoiding her gaze while his cheeks turned crimson.

Fíli drew his eyebrows together. "Who makes fun of you, Ori? Point them out to me!" he demanded, yet Ori shook his head.

"It's okay, Fíli, really. I didn't really expect to... you know what... today. I just wanted to enjoy the food and drink and maybe watch... You two were so beautiful together! I don't mind just sitting here, watching _you_ ," he explained.

Tauriel and Fíli exchanged a glance and the elf could see that it bothered Fíli just as much as her that the dwarrowdams apparently were ignoring Ori's advances.

So, placing her hand on his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her, Tauriel asked, "Have you ever been with someone?"

Ori just stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Fíli wrapped an arm around Ori's shoulders. "I think you understand what she means... Yet if not... I believe my beautiful sister-in-law wants to know if you have ever fucked someone!" he bluntly said.

Ori paled. "Oh, no, no, I haven't..." he admitted and Tauriel felt a rush of affection towards the sweet dwarf that was so different from her husband, shy, whereas Kíli was perky, modest, whereas Kíli was reckless, plain, whereas Kíli was wild.

"Do you want to?" she breathed and for a moment she thought that he would say no, that he felt too uncomfortable to be intimate with his friend's and prince's wife.

But then Ori surprised her. "If _you_ want to... with me, I mean, then... yes, I would love to!" he answered and Fíli chuckled, clapping him on the back.

"Great move, lad! Never refuse a female when she offers," he remarked.

Tauriel, however, reclined on the couch, spreading her legs slightly and extending her arms towards Ori.

The young dwarf followed her invitation, settling down between her legs, placing her knees on his shoulders while embracing her, gasping as his dwarfhood brushed against her inner thighs and Tauriel couldn't help but notice that he was much longer than Kíli's six-inch long member (at least about an inch, more likely about an inch and a half), yet he was not as thick as Kíli (two-and-a-half-inch in diameter).

Since she had never felt anyone else aside from her husband inside of her, the fact that she would now feel Ori's length in her most intimate body part, added to her arousal.

Completely ignoring her people's marriage customs and code of conduct, she grabbed his member, helping him to enter her.

For a moment, it seemed as if the world had come to a standstill.

While Ori slowly slid into her, Tauriel noticed that there was definitely no burning sensation she usually experinced everytime her husband entered her.

However, there was some discomfort as Ori knocked against her cervix, before he adjusted himself, brushing against a spot inside of her that made her moan loudly.

"That's so awesome," Fíli whispered from somewhere next to her and when Tauriel looked into his dierction, she could see that he was hard again and had started stroking himself while kneeling on the couch, watching her and Ori.

"You... you okay?" Ori gasped, starting to gently thrust into her, brushing that secret spot again and again, until she was seeing stars.

"Oh... oh, yes," she managed to say before she got completely lost in the sensations, only focussing on how it felt to have Ori pushing in and out of her, stimulating an area inside of her that had never been stimulated before until she felt the familiar heat coling in her lower belly again.

"O-Ori, I think I... I..." she started but wasn't able to finish the sentence when a very intense orgasm hit her, causing her to buck up against him, burying her nails in his biceps, letting out a strangled cry.

She barely registered Ori jerking inside of her as her inner walls clenched around him, then he was spilling his seed deep in her vagina, very close to her cervix, and the sensation made her twitch with aftershocks... Until a hot, sticky splash landed in the valley between her small and perk breasts.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Tauriel, I didn't mean to...", Fíli panted and when she looked at the blond dwarf she understood that he had just spent himself on her, the iridescent, pearly liquid being proof to it.

"It's okay," she gasped, running the pointer of her right hand through the mess and after hesitating for a second, licking her finger clean.

It was the first time that she tasted a male's seed.

Kíli had asked her on several occasions to take him into her mouth, yet she had always refused; that was not the way of her people.

But tonight was different.

She had already done things she would have considered herself to never be capable of, only to find out that she actually liked them.

Like Fíli's seed.

It was bitter and salty and the consistency was really nasty, yet she kind of enjoyed it.

Fíli smiled down at her, affectionately, running a hand through her auburn hair.

"You are amazing, do you know that? Now I understand why Kíli is so much in love with you," he said before settling down on the couch next to her, embracing her.

"Yeah, you are," Ori confirmed, pulling out of her, gathering her in his arms.

Tauriel could do nothing more than smile at her two lovers for that night, being too exhausted and satisfied to move or speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, Tauriel loves Kíli with all her heart...


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that she had just had sex with someone who was not her husband..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Attempted rape/ non-con (though nothing graphic).

For a while, Tauriel enjoyed the feeling of two warm bodies pressed against her on either side, their arms wrapped around her middle, still basking in the afterglow of their activities.

She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that she had just had sex with someone who was not her husband, that her husband's brother had spilled himself on her while watching her and that she had liked it, had liked the fact that Fíli had completely lost control, that she could evoke such a strong reaction from someone who was not Kíli.

And while Ori and Fíli had apparently fallen asleep, snoring slightly, Tauriel became acutely aware of the fact that Fíli's spunk was drying between her breasts and Ori's between her thighs and on her private parts.

She definitely needed to clean up!

Lifting her head from the cushions on the couch, she searched for the bucket of water Ori had brought earlier, contemplating whether she should wake the two dwarves up or not, when a commotion caught her attention.

"Don't touch me, Daín! I didn't allow you to put your hands on me!" Dís growled, holding her cousin's wrist in a vice-like grip, her chin jutted forward, a deadly gleam in her light blue eyes, looking like the warrior queen she really was.

Remembering the discussion between her mother- and uncle-in-law before the feast, Tauriel drew her eyebrows together.

Daín snorted. "Don't play coy, Dís! You are no blushing virgin no more, that ship has definitely sailed decades ago!", he answered, attempting to grab one of her large breasts.

Dís slapped his hand.

"I warn you! Do not try that again or I'll scream bloody murder!" she hissed.

Daín only chuckled. "Oh, please, everybody here knows how desperate you are for some cock, taking even a hobbit to your bed... Yet his tiny prick apparently doesn't seem to satisfy you properly... Why else would you steep so low and let a simple toy maker and an ordinary thief fuck you!" he spat.

Dís smacked him in the face, resulting in Daín grabbing her arms, fixig them behind her back.

The dwarrowdam, however, did not flinch.

"You call yourself queen, yet you are nothing more than a common whore. Everyone puts his dick into you, even the shire-rat Thorin has taken as a lover and I dare to claim that your own brother also uses you for his pleasure!" Daín snarled before spinning Dís around, bending her over the nearest couch, despite her protests.

Tauriel's eyes widened, understanding what Thorin's cousin was about to do, despite the fact that in dwarven culture rape was punished with death in the case of commoners or banishment in case of nobles.

Jumping up from the couch, she instinctively reached for her hunting knives - only to remember that she was completely naked and thus unarmed.

The movement, however, woke Fíli and Ori up, who first looked at her before letting their eyes follow her gaze.

"My Queen!" Ori gasped while Fíli balled his hands into fists.

"Daín! Do not touch my mother without her consent!" he shouted.

But before he or Tauriel or Ori could intervene, someone else approached Dís and Daín.

"Excuse me, that's my _wife_ you are molesting there, you hog-riding primitive!"

Bilbo.

Apparently, Dís's cries for help (or rather for Thorin) had woken up the hobbit from his drunken slumber.

Being genuinely surprised, Daín let go of Dís, who immediately crumbled to the floor, burying her face in her hands, trembling.

Bilbo shot Daín a death glare before crouching down next to Dís.

"You okay?" he asked her, already shedding his dressing gown before wrapping it around her shaking frame.

"Y-yes," she answered while uncharacteristically clinging to him.

Bilbo pressed a kiss to the top of her head before standing up, dragging Dís - who had her arms wrapped tightly around her husband - with him; if the situation wasn't so serious, it would have looked comical, how the taller and stouter dwarrowdam tried to seek refuge in the hobbit's embrace.

Suddenly, Thorin appeared on the scene.

"Dís! Dís, what happened? Are you okay?" he wanted to know, trying to pull his sister from Bilbo's arms into his own; the hobbit, however, seemed to be reluctant about letting go of her.

"She is fine, Thorin, I think I intervened at the right moment!" he answered in his wife's stead.

"Intervened? What was going on?" the King under the Mountain demanded to know.

"Daín... he... he tried to take me... against my will!" Dís admitted, apparently overcoming her shock.

With a feral expression, Thorin turned towards his cousin.

"You tried to do what to my sister?" he growled.

Daín, however, just shrugged. "I just treated her like the slut she is... You should have chosen someone else to carry your heirs, Thorin, someone more fitting!" Daín remarked.

Thorin squared his shoulders and jutted his chin forward (like Dís had done only moments ago), declaring, "She is my sister, the same blood runs in our veins, therefore her sons are my heirs!"

Daín, however, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Really? And that is the only reason why they are your heirs? You sure you... didn't sire them? It is common knowledge how close you and Dís really are, sharing lovers, sharing a bed like husband and wife" he said coolly.

Silence.

Nobody dared to move or speak. Tauriel took a quick glance at Fíli.

Her brother-in-law had turned pale, but otherwise showed no further reaction. Unlike his uncle.

Thorin took a few deep breaths, then he balled his hands into fists, explaining very quietly and emphatically, "I believe this vile accusation is due to all the ale you have drunken, Daín. Maybe it is better you leave the feast now and go to your rooms!" he explained and Daín just huffed, but before he could say anything else, Bilbo spoke up.

"Yes, it's all lies, Daín. Dís is MINE! THIS is mine!" he declared, actually grabbing his wife's butt, making her gasp and Thorin scowl.

The Lord of the Iron Hills, however, just laughed.

"Yours! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Dís belongs to Thorin, always has and always will, that's why I decided to claim her as payment for Thorin's gambling depts!" the dwarf revealed.

Thorin paled. "That is out of the question! I said you could claim _something_ precious from my treasure horde, not _someone_! I'll have Dwalin accompany you to your rooms and forget the whole incident and tomorrow, I'll let Balin bring a chest of gold and jewels to you to settle my debts!" the King under the Mountain made clear, staring sternly at his cousin, who stared back.

"What in Mahal's name is going on?" someone suddenly asked next to Tauriel and she flinched.

She had been so absorped in the confrontation between the royal siblings, the Lord of the Iron Hills and the hobbit that she had totally missed Kíli approaching; how unfit for an elf and a captain of the guard!

"Daín assaulted our amad, then Bilbo played the hero and came to her aid before uncle barged in and he and Daín started comparing dick sizes," Fíli beat Tauriel to an answer.

"They did what?" Kíli asked, sounding confused and Tauriel didn't blame him.

"Metaphorically speaking, Kí. Thorin and Daín argued whether Mama is part of uncle's treasure horde or not," Fíli sighed.

Kíli giggled. "Well, if you asked me, I would say Mama is the most precious jewel in all of Erebor!" he remarked.

"Not very helpful Kí. Our amad is neither someon's possession nor an object!" Fíli chided his brother, before frowning. "By the way, where's my wife?"

Kíli grinned. "Sleeping like a baby in an alcove. Gimli's watching over her," he replied.

Fíli nodded.

In the meantime, Thorin appeared to have won the staring contest, since Daín had lowered his gaze and was being led away by Dwalin.

When the lord of the Iron Hills was out of sight, Thorin and Dís visibly relaxed, exchanging a glance and apparently communicating without words (like Fíli and Kíli sometimes did), then Thorin looked into the direction of his nephews.

"Fíli, Kíli, take your wives and then we will all call this a night and retire to the baths. Balin and Dwalin will act as hosts in our stead!" the King under the Mountain ordered.

Fíli simply sighed "I'll go get Sigrid!" and headed off while Kíli immediately took Tauriel's hand into his, leading her away to join their family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think but please no hate!


	9. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tauriel really liked the hot springs deep in the mountain..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear readers, for encouraging me to continue! At first, I was convinced that I would only send the next chapters to my friend, Cassidy_And_The_Company, on whose idea this story is based and for whom I actually wrote it!

Tauriel really liked the hot springs deep in the mountain, liked the atmosphere there; the soft and constant gurgle of water, the humid, steamy air, the dim lights provided by self-luminous crystals, the moss-and-lichen-covered stone walls.

Of course, her and Kíli's chambers had their own bathroom with a washstand and a bath tub, but those were rather for the mandatory everyday cleaning; the hot springs were used for more social bathing gatherings and reminded her of the steam saunas in King Thranduil's Halls which were used for similar purposes.

Since today was the most important holiday for the dwarves and the royal family had left the feast early, they were the only ones to come to the houses of bathing at this hour, which seemed to make the young dwarrowdam attenting to them, one of the barber's handmaidens, very nervous.

She was a pretty little thing (for a dwarrowdam) with flaxen hair arranged in several braids, partly pinned up (not unlike the style Sigrid now wore her hair in), short cropped sideburns except for two thin braids (obviously modelled after the way Dís styled her facial hair), bright blue eyes, a milk-and-honey complexion, flushed cheeks, and outfitted in a brown tunic, a fir green skirt and bodice (the same colours Tauriel usually chose for her clothes); it was clear that she was a vivid supporter of the royal family.

"Oh, my King, my Queen, we didn't expect you to come to the public baths before midnight! Master Balti wanted to be back by then, to attend to you and the other nobles personally!", the dwarrowdam said.

Thorin smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, Lífa. I believe you are as well trained for the job as the old barber, otherwise he wouldn't have left you in charge here. And since other visitors are expected tonight, my family and I would like to use the secluded pools to have our privacy," he said.

The dwarrowdam's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Oh, oh, of course. Please, just cross the main chamber; the pools are ready. I'll immediately fetch some sponges, drying cloths and several bars of soap for you," she answered.

Thorin inclined his head. "Thank you. And please make sure you fetch the sponges, drying cloths, and the soap from the Shire!" he added.

Lífa made a courtsey and was about to rush to the storage room, when Dís called her back.

"We could also use a vial of herbal oil!" she remarked, which earned her a curious glance from her brother and a confused one from her husband and her sons.

The herbal oil she requested mas a multi-purpose concoction, made from hemp oil and several healing herbs, like chamomilla, marigold and witch hazel, and it was used on minor injuries or for skincare.

Tauriel thought maybe Dís just wanted to oil her skin after bathing with it and paid it no further attention, when the handmaiden came back, handing out the bathing paraphernalia to the royal family.

Thorin thanked her again and then he took the lead to the secluded pools.

After the family had placed the drying clothes on the stone benches cut from the walls of the mountain and shed their dressing gowns, they settled down in three of the four pools; each pool had a different temperature, from steaming hot to cool, and Thorin immediately climbed into the hot pool, offering his hand to his sister who followed his example, before helping the hobbit as well.

Fíli and Sigrid, however, took the warm pool and asked Kíli and Tauriel if they wanted to join them, but Tauriel had taken a liking to the lukewarm pool; for her, the water had the exact right temperature, and since Kíli didn't complain, she was glad to have at least the illusion of privacy and intimicy with her husband, and after she settled down, leaning back against the wall of the sunken bathtub, Kíli immediately took his place between her legs, resting his back against her chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, placing his own hands over hers.

"So, how did you like your first _Durin's Day_?" he asked cheekily.

Tauriel shrugged. "It was okay... Interesting even. I have to admit that I quite enjoyed myself," she answered saucily. Two could play that game!

"Oh, yeah? You and Fíli, then...?" he probed.

Tauriel chuckled. "Yes, me and Fíli. Oh, and Ori,"she replied.

Kíli turned in her embrace, looking at her from his big, brown eyes. "You three? Together?" he wanted to know.

Tauriel smiled, then she kissed the tip of his nose before saying, "Well, yes and no, it's a long story...", and her words had the desired effect. Kíli practically begged her to tell her everything and she indulged him happily.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that my wife would be Ori's first one day! Yet I don't begrudge him that experience - the poor bastard deserves something like this: poring over the old tomes all day or scribbling down al the boring stuff that is discussed at council meetings," Kíli explained when she had finished.

"Maybe he likes his tasks," she pointed out, thinking about the fact that Ori always appeared to be cheerful, never miserable.

Kíli just harrumphed in reply, but otherwise remained silent, snuggling closer to her, resting his head in the valley between her breasts.

While they were simply enjoying each other's company, Tauriel let her eyes wander over the room, watching the others and unwillingly listening in on their conversations (thanks to her elven-hearing).

Apparently, Dís, whose head was resting on her brother's shoulder while he had wrapped an arm around her, his eyes closed, was very thankful for Bilbo's intervention during the Daín-incident and even called him her "little hero", stroking his caramel-coloured curls while his mouth was on her left nipple, his fingers playing with her right (and Tauriel thought that he must still be pretty drunk, doing this in semi-public).

When she looked into Fíli's and Sigrid's direction, she could see that the girl's back was leaning against the blond dwarf's chest, both of them caressing her protruding belly. Fíli seemed to be rather concerned for Sigrid's well-being, asking if her "activities" with Kíli had not been too exhausting for her and the child.

Sigrid denied this, yet claimd to be rather sleepy before Fíli hesitantly asked her to reveal some of the details about her encounter with his brother.

Meanwhile, Dís professed how much she would like to _thank_ Bilbo properly by taking him inside of her but since she was rather sore from her tumble with Bofur and Nori, they would have to resume to a more _unconventional_ method, hence the _oil_.

Bilbo didn't seeem to understand or didn't care, his mouth still busy with her nipple, so Dís growled in frustration, saying "I mean _this_!", grabbing his hand and guiding it from her breast over her waist, to her back and lower, beneath the surface of the water.

Immediately Bilbo let go of her nipple and gasped in surprise, declaring, "No, Dís, no, I could never ask this of you!"

Dís sighed. "You're not _asking_ \- and if you had ever dared to ask that of me, I would have given you a bloody nose, that's for sure! I'm _offering_ ! I've never done it before, and... and... it would be great if my husband could be my _first_ in _some_ way at least!"

This, however, seemed to have roused Thorin's interest because he opened one eye, raised his eyebrow and watched the hobbit curiously.

"Just give in, _Kurdel_ , if Dís had set her mind on something, she will make sure to achieve her goal, no matter what others might think!" he declared, and Dís smiled like a wild cat that was about to eat the song bird.

Bilbo gulped visibly. "I-I'm n-not sure about this," he confessed.

Dís sighed in response, rolled her eyes and took his face between her hands.

"But I am," she said, "I'm doing this for you, for us, for our marriage, _âzyungâl_!"

Then she kissed him before taking his hand and when she started climbing out of the pool, Bilbo hesitantly followed her lead, heading for one of the cots at the other end of the room, semi-separated from view by folding screens.

Suddenly, Kíli cleared his throat, immediately drawing Tauriel's attention to him.

"Somehow I get the impression that you are more interested in my family than me," he remarked, visibly pouting and giving her the puppy eyes.

Tauriel smiled at him, cupping his face.

"How could I? You are the most handsome dwarf here and the love of my life!" she answered before kissing his nose.

Kíli instantly turned in her arms, embracing her tightly, so that she could feel his hardness pressed against of the inside of one of her thighs, while he captured her lips in a kiss that was equally passionate and tender (if that made any sense).

"I'd like to make love to you!", he whispered breathlessly after they had separated and Tauriel nodded; she couldn't think of a better way to end this night.

"Yes!" she replied and almost immediately, Kíli's lips were on hers again, his hands freely roaming over her body, knowing all her sensitive spots and errogenous zones, before they found their way between her legs, alternating between massaging her clit and slipping inside of her, until he knew she was ready for him to enter her with his dwarfhood, and for a moment, Tauriel relinquished the sensation of being stretched, while her husband buried himself ball's deep inside of her.

As always, they broke their kiss, pressed their foreheads together and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

When Tauriel nodded, he started moving, slowly and gently at first, but soon his thrusts became faster, harder and it didn't take Tauriel long to reach her peak, shortly followed by her husband, spilling deep inside of her.

Afterwards, they held ech other close, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking (and although Tauriel had really enjoyed her encounters with Fíli and Ori, it was not as intense, could never be as intense as her couplings with her husband).

Apparently, they hadn't been the only ones enjoying themselves.

"Oh, Dís, Dís, that feels so good... you feel so good... so tight!" Tauriel could hear Bilbo moaning and had to bite her lower lip in order to prevent herself from laughing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kurdel": heart of all hearts  
> "âzyungâl": lover
> 
>  
> 
> "the wildcat that is about to eat the songbird": my own creation, equivalent to "the cat that is about to eat the canary", a variation of "the cat that ate the canary"; also meant symbolically: Dís is like a wildcat and Bilbo is like a songbird - you can figure out the rest.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was Tauriel's second Durin's Day in Erebor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...This is where the story ends... Enjoy!

It was Tauriel's second Durin's Day in Erebor, but this year was completely different from last year; she would not participate in the evening festivities, and neither would Kíli, nor anyone else from the royal family; Balin and Dwalin would act as hosts after King Thorin II. had officially started the celebrations.

And while the other nobles indulged in food and drink and carnal pleasures, the royal family stayed in their apartments.

It was a merry gathering; Bombur and his wife had provided various delicacies, exclusively prepared for the Line of Durin and their spouses, meaning that it were all of their favourite dishes, and very delicious drinks: dark ale, red wine, honey water, lemonade.

Tauriel was resting on the couch in the parlour of the shared appartments, propped up on several soft cushions and covered with warm blankets and furs, while holding the youngest member (for now, at least) of the royal family in her arms; it was her child, only a few days old, a beautiful little girl, with a tuft of red hair on her head, slightly pointed ears, and big, brown eyes: her pride and joy.

"At least there is one lass amongst our offspring now," Dís had declared when holding her granddaughter for the first time, after having giving birth to a healthy baby boy with dark brown curls upon his head, big, light blue eyes and hairy feet four months prior.

The lad had been named Frodo by his proud father, Bilbo, who was always seen carrying the babe around with him.

However, there was still hope that their family would have more female members in about four months: Princess Sigrid, Prince Fíli's wife, already mother to a nine months old son, was pregnant with her second child.

Tauriel, however, didn't really care; her heart's desire had come true when she had found out that she had been with child, and her bliss had been perfect, when the infant had been placed in her waiting arms.

The fact that she had conceived the child around last year's Durin's Day didn't matter.

Though she could never be sure who had sired the baby (it could have been Ori or Kíli), her husband would always be the babe's father.

This had especially become clear when the members of Thorin's company had come to visit in order to see the newest member of the royal family; Ori had shyly asked if he could hold the infant - like the other dwarves - and Kíli had sovereignly showed the young dwarf where to put his hands, so that the little girl's head was supported properly while he never ceased to smile proudly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it!


End file.
